easyalliesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Trial of Kyle Bosman
}} The Trial of Kyle Bosman was a major event in the history of Easy Allies. After losing a bet, took advantage of the loopholes in the contract that had made him sign, which led to the rest of the Allies stepping in and settling the score between the two. E3 Bets Showdown :See also: Betting Specials As it was customary, prior to E3 2016 Kyle and Huber held a betting contest between the two, bringing other Allies to join their teams. However, they decided that Double Down on Don bets would earn them 3 points, unlike previous bets where they would be 2 points instead. When it was time to state the stakes for each other, Huber made clear that he didn't trust Kyle completely due to his past shenanigans, so he wanted to make sure that his opponent wouldn't weasel out of his punishment by making him sign a contract. The Contract I, Kyle Bosman, agree to the terms set forth within this document in regards to the proposed stakes outlined by Michael Patrick Huber during the Easy Allies "E3 Bets Showdown". I will stream live a complete full playthrough of The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past from a new save slot until the ending credits on Easy Allies Twitch page in no more than three sessions finishing no later than July 8, 2016. Three minutes prior to each stream I will tweet from my own personal Twitter account @KyleBosman the following quote with no less, and no more words or symbols attached: "I'm about to stream my favorite game of all time, The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past. #Masterpiece". Upon full completion of the game I will discuss my favorite parts of the game for no less than three minutes on "Huber Syndrome". Bets Results When E3 ended that year, the Allies went over the bets during a Group Stream Night to check the results. After all bets were counted, the winner was revealed to be Huber with 18 points against 16. He then took the Slusser Cup from Kyle after a brief but emotional parting with the prize. Kyle also pointed out that if it wasn't for Don's 3 points rule, they would have tied. Nonetheless, he knew he had a terrible punishment to fulfill, much to the joy of the rest of the Allies. Punished Bets First Session Kyle started playing A Link to the Past as he would normally, narrating the game's introduction and giving comments on anything that caught his attention, such as the fact that Link lived with his uncle but there was only one bed in the house. He named his character "HUBER", mocking the person who made him play in the first place, and proceeded to start the game. He picked the Lamp from the chest inside the house, but after going outside, he saved the game and ended the stream after a mere 5 minutes, stating that it was all he could take. Having only two sessions remaining, many people believed he had dug his own grave. Second Session The following night, Kyle started streaming once more. He began by explaining about the bet he lost and the contract that Michael Huber had made him sign, stating he should "stream a full playthrough of A Link to the Past". However, based on that sentence, and to the surprise of all the people present, he picked a playthrough from Summer Games Done Quick and began streaming it in a corner of the screen, while in the meantime he played Skyward Sword, occasionally paying attention to the game he was supposed to be playing. During the stream, several people from the chat, including Michael Damiani, pointed out that the playthrough he chose did not contain ending credits, as the contract specified. He struggled for a while to find a playthrough that met all the requirements: starting from a new save file, containing ending credits, and being the English version of the game (as the Japanese one is called Triforce of the Gods). After many tries, he finally found a speedrun by "MchanPlayz", and continued to play the other Zelda game on the Wii. The Trial Judge * Bradley Ellis Bailiff * Don Casanova Prosecution * Michael Huber Defense * Kyle Bosman Witnesses * Daniel Bloodworth * Brandon Jones * Michael Damiani * Ben Moore * Ian Hinck (via written testimony) Testimonies Outcome After all testimonies were heard, a poll was created for the jury to vote. A few minutes later the results were in, declaring the defendant, Kyle Bosman, guilty as charged. Judge Ellis then proceeded to read Mr. Bosman's sentence: he would continue the stream by playing the game, in a maximum of three sessions, with a deadline extension granted beforehand by Mr. Huber. However, much to the surprise of the audience and everyone in the court, Mr. Huber declared that he would be streaming the game in the defendant's place, stating that Mr. Bosman wasn't worthy of playing it. The defendant was then granted a closing statement, in which he declared that he would be back for the next Bet Showdown, and that he wouldn't sign a contract from Mr. Huber ever again. Mr. Huber snapped at this claim, challenging not only Kyle Bosman but also everyone in the court to a match for the Slusser Cup, mimicking the WWE Money in the Bank event, and marking the beginning of a new era of Betting Specials. Category:Specials